


Apt Pupil

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Killer Will, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, handjobs, will is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal was not one for playing favorites, but he never expected Will Graham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex acts between Will who is a 17 year old and Hannibal who is in his forties here. 
> 
> Also an animal death. 
> 
> You've been warned.

Hannibal was not one for playing favorites in his classroom. 

Four years as a math teacher had drummed in a tough regimented syllabus for his academy students, their age not a factor in a single one of his tests or even homework assignments. 

The minute he finished grading the paper in front of him he frowned, going back through the answer key and rechecking multiple times before concluding in only one option. 

Will Graham was a cheater. 

The “scholarship boy, as most teachers called him in the teacher’s lounge, had always seemed quite timid and polite since entering his classroom for senior Calculus not even a month ago. 

Obviously he was quite cunning, and Hannibal was determined to find out how he cheated right under his nose. 

He made the tests harder, the questions even more complicated, watching the incredulous looks on the faces of the other students while Will seemed to light up the more difficult he made each problem. He never saw the young man cheat, not once, always the first to finish and even offering, “You’re welcome,” to Hannibal’s, “Thank you,” more than once. 

After the fifth test in a row he asked Will to stay after class, test in hand, the door closing before he sat in a desk beside Will’s own. 

The wringing of Will’s hands, the slump of his shoulders, made him think the boy was used to being disciplined more than likely by a strict father. “I am not going to punish you, Mr. Graham. No need to worry.” 

Will looked at him, his smile wide and radiant. Hannibal had to look away, the unnatural appreciation of the young man’s beauty was not something he had expected. The excited, “I was so worried,” Will laughed, “You kept watching me during class and I....” 

“You saw me watching.” 

Will laughed again and Hannibal looked, unable not to, licking his lips as Will bit his own in nervousness. “I pay attention in class, Sir.”

Hannibal handed Will his fifth consecutive perfect score, the pride in Will’s eyes making him happier than it should. “Well done,” he said, Will looking at him now, “I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you being so committed.” 

Will looked down, his cheeks flushed, “I...thanks. I really like Calculus.” 

Hannibal stood, walking towards his own desk. “I am glad to hear it. Most students do not.” 

Will left with another thank you, the room feeling quite empty without him in it. 

Hannibal made sure after that meeting to pay less attention to Will, though there seemed to be slight drop in his grades a month later it was not significant so he did not bother asking after Will’s well being. 

That was until the black eye. 

Will walked into class with it, head held high and eyes imploring him not to ask which he did not though his thoughts were distracted with Will the entire class time. He asked Will to stay, “to discuss that assignment,” and saw Will’s hesitation though he did as told. 

The door closed he turned, arms folded. “Who hit you?” 

“I’m not going to tell you,” Will sighed, smiling, “You might be my favorite teacher but this is just one more year. I can handle a little bullying,” he held up his hand and Hannibal saw that his knuckles were bruised. 

“If you find yourself needing help,” he started, surprising him as he reached into his pocket for a business card, “Call me anytime. Truly.” 

Will stared at the card, cheeks flushing quite prettily as he smiled. 

“I will.” 

He did not expect to get a call at three am, though he immediately answered it, closing his trunk that contained the remains of the widowed store owner Drake Plosky. “Hello?” 

There was a heavy breathing, sniffling, but no speaking. 

“Hello?” 

The thought immediately went from confusion to recognition. “Will?” 

“I need your help.” 

Hannibal waited for an explanation. “Tell me.” 

“I killed Walter Frost.” 

Hannibal felt an immense sense of pride rise in him. The Frost boy was a bully, his family big money and the thought that he’d follow Will home or anywhere to harass him made Hannibal see red. “I will be there shortly. Where are you?” 

The where turned out to be the woods, the sight of Will in the trees covered in bruises and blood made him even angrier still. “Where is he?” 

Will pointed, a lifeless body not far from them. 

“You,” he looked around, seeing no blood save for a line in the grass, “Moved him.” 

Will rushed forward, arms clutching around his middle as he trembled, “He dragged me first.” 

The entire scene played out beautifully in Hannibal’s mind, the confrontation and the eventual attack that Will dodged from practice before releasing a bomb of natural brutality. 

He put his arms around Will’s back, holding him steady, “You were here alone?” 

“I like the woods,” Will’s voice shook, “I...my dog was here.” 

Hannibal held him tightly. “He hurt the dog.” 

“Winston is dead.” 

Hannibal walked Will over to his vehicle, looking around for transportation even as they moved. “You walked?” 

Will nodded, “My house isn’t far from here, I...” 

Hannibal put a hand to his head, those so clear blue eyes staring up at him from where Will sat in the passenger’s seat, “You avenged his death,” he pet Will’s head, “Protected your life.” 

Will swallowed, “You...should we call the police? I...” 

Hannibal put a finger over Will’s lips, “No. We will not be doing that. Do you trust me?” 

Will moved his hand away, his eyes hard, “Yes.” 

Will called his father and said he was staying with a friend, Beverly Katz. Hannibal almost asked if she was more than a friend but curbed the idea, a twinge of jealousy as Will put away the phone. “What’s next?” 

The cleanup was harder than most, grass was to be torn out and taken while the two bodies he wrapped in excess plastic that he’d had on hand in case Mr. Plosky got to be a problem. The whole process took a few hours, the light dawning when he pulled away after Will helped hoist the body of Walter Frost atop his own kill from hours earlier. 

He waited for the question, which came not long into their drive. 

“The body,” Will’s voice was steady, “Who is it?” 

“Someone who deserved it.” 

Will scoffed, wiping at his eyes and smearing blood further across his cheek. 

“I guess I called the right person,” Will laughed, hands coming to his hair as he pulled, head hanging down low, “I...” 

Hannibal drove them to his home, pulling into the garage and letting the door close before they took out the bodies. He let the young man into his basement, Will’s eyes scanning the room with interest as they carried both corpses inside. 

He lay Walter across the metal table and moved the canine to the freezer, “Winston is not our priority,” he said, Will’s eyes darkening even as he helped. 

The process was one he’d practiced many times, the easiest of cleanups and Will paid attention like he always did no doubt able to copy the task by the end. 

He dissolved the parts he did not wish to use, hating to waste but no one was going to find this boy if he could help it. 

They headed out of the basement and upstairs, Hannibal instructing that it was time for them to shower. 

“We must wash away all traces.” 

Will nodded, eyes still wide with attention as Hannibal showed him the guest bedroom and went to his own to ready himself. When he was finished he found Will downstairs, sitting by the fire wearing a robe and holding a cup of coffee staring into it. 

“I killed someone,” Will whispered and stared up at him, “I never felt more alive than when I was killing him.” 

Hannibal smiled, putting his hands over Will’s on the cup and leaning down to his level. “Good,” he rubbed at Will’s hands, “Are you hungry?” 

Will smiled, “Yes, sir.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hands to Will’s slightly, “Hannibal, Will. I do believe we are on a first name basis now, at the very least when we are alone.” 

Will laughed, “I guess.” 

He got up and shook his head when Will wanted to move, “Your favorite meal?” 

Will’s cheeks flushed, his still wet hair curling at the ends now. “Pizza?” 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, “Of course.” 

He took meat from Walter Frost and concocted a goat cheese pizza, filling it with various vegetables and making certain to give the boy a presentation of serenity that he did not have in life. 

Will was still by the couch when he put the round dish in the oven, stopping to stare as the young man’s shoulder was now partially exposed the robe having slid down just enough. 

His thoughts were less than honorable, the thoughts of using this as a stepping stone for an ill gotten affair swirled in his mind’s eye. The idea that such a path could get him in jail and fired didn’t seem to matter now. 

“Will?” 

Will turned, smiling tiredly, “Food done?” 

Hannibal shook his head, walking over to the bar and picking up the brandy, “I thought you might wish for something more than the coffee.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head, “No, I’m…I’m good. I,” his expression changed, “How long have you been doing…this?” 

Hannibal poured himself a drink, “A bit longer than you’ve been alive.” 

Will scoffed, “It can’t be,” he locked eyes with Hannibal when he sat down beside him, “That’s…” 

Hannibal held up his drink, “I assure you, I have no need to lie.” 

Will swallowed, “You could’ve left me there.” 

Hannibal clinked their drinks together, sipping his as Will did the same. He swallowed the liquor and savored the taste, “I could have but I did not.” 

They didn’t speak at all for the next few minutes, the sound of the oven timer going off made Hannibal set down his glass. “Excuse me.” 

He pulled out their meal, still quite haphazard for one of his creations but the need to indulge Will’s victory made him happier to think of as he readied the plates only to see Will taking a piece before he even could. 

“That is….” 

Will brought it to his lips, the cheese running as he tried to taste and cried out, “Hot! Oh hot!” even as he continued to bite. 

Hannibal was torn between being offended and enamored, the messy way Will licked and ate at the pizza making him unable to look away till every last drop was gone. The young man licked his lips, a bit of sauce on his cheek as he smiled, “That was awesome!  
I…I mean, thanks. It…” 

Hannibal took the kitchen towel and leaned in, pressing it to Will’s cheek, “You are quite a messy young man.” 

Will swallowed as he wiped, “Messy in eating and in killing.” 

Hannibal smirked, setting the towel down and reaching out to touch his cheek, “There.” 

Will shivered under his fingers, the dilation of his pupils indicating arousal and excitement but Hannibal pulled away. “I do believe I will try to eat this your way.” 

Will then preceding to teach him the lost art of pizza eating, the mess they made in the nature of study having both laughing by the third piece for each of them though by then they had moved to the couch despite Hannibal’s protests. 

The remainder cooled, both sighing as they settled back. Hannibal could feel the warmth of Will’s bare knee against his own clothed hip not daring to move. “I have no clothes.” 

He smiled, sipping his drink. “I will get you some.” 

“My dad….” 

“Your father thinks you spent the evening with Beverly, as he was told, and you can inform Beverly you were out with a paramour all evening thanking her for the cover.” 

Will sighed, “Yeah, not sure she’ll believe that.” 

Hannibal set down his drink, turning to look at Will. “You are a handsome young man, I don’t see why that would be so unbelievable.” 

The reddening of Will’s cheeks made him hungry, imagining biting along the outer edge near Will’s ear and hearing him cry out in surprise. 

“I’m the least liked person in the academy,” he sighed, “I…I’m the only one who doesn’t…” 

Hannibal reached across and put his hand over Will’s, “Fools, all of them.” 

Will stared at him for far too long before pulling away, sipping at his coffee before asking, “You said you’ve been killing for a long time, since a little before I was born.”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes. I was a bit older than you are now when I took my first life.” 

Will took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “I felt powerful,” he whispered, “Like I was taking control for the first time and he couldn’t hurt me or anyone else anymore.” 

“Walter was the cause of your black eye?” 

Will looked down, “Among other things. This is my second year.”

Hannibal sipped his drink, watching Will as he asked, “Winston?” 

The tears came immediately, a soft smile as Will explained, “I got him for my tenth birthday,” he wiped at his cheeks, closing his eyes tightly, “My mother had just left us and…” 

Hannibal reached to wipe tears from his eyes and Will looked at him, “He protected you,” he sighed, “If he could have been there for the other times that Walter harassed you,” his gaze hardened, “If I could have….this would not have happened.” 

Will shook his head, “It’s not even that, I…Walter is not the first time I’ve wanted to hurt someone. I hold myself back because it’s good and right, and I don’t want to hold back anymore.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You should not have to, but being careful is important. This was reckless and emotion driven, yet you cry for the dog not for what you’ve done.” 

Will glared. “I don’t regret killing him.” 

Hannibal softly pet Will’s cheek before turning away. “Would you kill again?” 

Will leaned into the touch, letting out a long breath. “If I had to, yes.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened, letting his hand drop as he turned to look into the fire. 

“Let us both hope you do not have to.” 

They stared at the fire in silence, Hannibal sipping his drink and Will finishing off his coffee before he yawned standing holding his drink. “Where…?” 

Hannibal stood, taking the mug and letting his fingers graze Will’s. “I will take that, thank you. Goodnight Will.” 

He cleaned up the mess they’ve left behind and headed for his own bedroom. The night was full of restlessness, the idea of Will asleep not far possibly pleasuring himself was torture in itself so Hannibal decided to occupy his time with menial labor. 

The hole took only a few short hours to dig, sleeves rolled up at his elbows and sweat beating off his brow when he’d finished settling Winston in his resting place that Will would hopefully not be too angry at missing. He wiped his forehead and began covering,  
on his second dirt pile when he smelled Will at his back. 

“Will,” he turned, the tears in Will’s eyes a sign of his distress. 

Hannibal put down the shovel, heading for Will only to get rushed at for another hug the sobbing that overtook Will making him wrap his arms at the back of Will’s neck, pressing his lips to Will’s brow. “I apologize,” he whispered, “I confess I did not wish to see you this way.” 

Will sniffled, lifting his head and staring, “Thank you,” he breathed, “For…for everything.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, their mouths an inch apart just as Will stepped back, pulling on his robe as it had slipped even further in his haste. “Shall I finish?” 

Will nodded and watched him cover the hole, whispering words Hannibal did not hear and when he finished Will knelt at the edge of the grave closing his eyes. “He was a good dog, you know? Loyal. He…he bit Walter when he attacked me and….” 

Hannibal put his hand in Will’s hair, “Then he deserves to be honored,” he took the scalpel from his pocket and cut a rose from the nearby bush kneeling down at Will’s side to put it over the burial mound, “Good boy.” 

He was surprised to feel Will’s hand on his cheek, turning and being knocked over by Will’s enthusiasm in kissing him. The rose was crushed, its thorns cutting into his back though Hannibal barely cared, pulling Will close and licking into his mouth as he had wished for all evening. 

They moved with abandon, Hannibal pulling down Will’s robe quickly as he settled Will onto the grass ripping open his robe to pepper kisses down his chest. He felt Will’s hands in his hair, lifting his head and letting out a breath, “This is dangerous,” he warned,  
catching his breath, “We both know it.” 

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s cheeks, sitting up and moving Hannibal with him. 

“I don’t care.” 

The kiss now was slow, determined, and Hannibal heaved Will up as he stood carrying them towards the house. 

They moved to the countertop, Will rutting into him with abandon and Hannibal’s hand on the boy’s cock as he screamed his release biting down on Hannibal’s lip as he reached down to clumsily pleasure his teacher in return. 

They caught their breaths, spent passions between them, Hannibal kissing Will’s cheek as he whispered, “I do believe we need to sleep now.” 

He carried Will to his room, cleansed them both and fell asleep with the young man in his arms waking up to a note, “Thank you,” and feeling quite slighted for missing out on a goodbye. 

The news of Walter’s disappearance was widespread that entire week, the two of them steering clear of each other while sharing furtive glances that made Hannibal go home pleasuring himself to thoughts of Will’s mouth imagining the look Will would give him during and after. 

The fall turned to winter, Christmas came and went while no news of Walter started to make the case less than a priority. February came and so did Valentine’s Day, the halls filled with couples that were told to break apart by teachers who caught them displaying their affection though the regimented rules were waved at times. 

He did not expect the apple. 

It lay on his desk when he entered midday, a white note tied to the stem that he opened and smiled at. 

“I like danger,” it said, a perfectly drawn heart beside it. 

Hannibal smiled, biting into the apple just as Will entered with the next class the two catching eyes his smirk making Will smile before taking out his textbook. 

He taught class with growing anticipation, the need to touch Will again had been daunting since their first and last dalliance in the fall. 

“Class dismissed,” he said, “Except for you, Mr. Graham.” 

The crowd dissipated, Hannibal closing the door after them and sitting down in the desk behind Will’s. He put his hand on Will’s neck, the moan as he caressed there making him smile. “We cannot meet here.” 

“Your car,” Will sighed, turning, “It’s big, and no one will see.” 

“Where else?” 

“The house?” Will leaned into his touch, “My house? My dad isn’t home a lot but…” 

Hannibal squeezed, “No. The car will suffice for now, I will possibly look into getting a curtain for the window,” he let his hand fall as Will turned, “What made you decide to…?” 

Will took his hand and kissed it, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” 

“Will….” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Will said boldly, staring at him, “I want…I want everything.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his hand again, “I will give you the world.” 

The number of disappearances started to rise in town over the next few months, so Hannibal made sure that a few bodies were found in various forms of display though Will’s were much cruder than his. 

He was young, after all, and he had a lifetime to perfect his design.


End file.
